superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enhanced Agility
The ability to possess agility beyond that of peak human potential. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Enhanced Maneuverability Capabilities User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Levels *Peak Human Agility: User's agility is at the peak of human potential. *''Enhanced Agility'': User's agility is beyond peak human levels, but not to superhuman levels. *Supernatural Agility: User's agility is blatantly superior to other beings in their universe, reaching into high superhuman territory. *Absolute Agility: User's agility is limitless, making things such as striking the user nigh-impossible. Associations *Aesthetic Activity *Agility Mode *Aim Dodging *Directional Movement *Disproportionate Force *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Athleticism **Enhanced Balance **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Flexibility **Enhanced Leap **Enhanced Mobility **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Speed *Telekinetic Agility Limitations *Can still experience exhaustion. *Overtime the joints of the person could become inflamed and arthritic. *Does not necessarily mean they can survive falls from great heights or crashes into walls. Known Users *3rd Aberrant (TF2 Freak) *Gladius (TF2 Freak) *Grille (TF2 Freak) *Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak) *Majime Kangohei/Mender (TF2 Freak) *MeeMs (TF2 Freak) *Nigai Sōchi/Spanner (TF2 Freak) *Ninjineer (TF2 Freak) *Saya (TF2 Freak) *Shogun Heavy (TF2 Freak) *Soul Scout (TF2 Freak) *Takeshi Ōnamazu/Reaper (TF2 Freak) Gallery Aberrant Enhanced Agility.gif|The Aberrant (TF2 Freak) that wears a Foster’s Façade has agility that’s above the peak Human level, allowing him to perform gymnastic moves, and can also do so to knock out a couple of HECU soldiers for example. File:Handsome Rogue's Agility.gif|Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak) can dodge gunfire with ease. Gladius.png|In the aftermath of being empowered by a special artifact weapon known as the Australiam Katana, Gladius (TF2 Freak), alongside with obtaining the power of Enhanced Strength and Sword Summoning, his agility rivals that of what a Human being has through strenuous training. Grille.png|Grille’s (TF2 Freak) agility is beyond peak Human levels, allowing him to dodge attacks that happen to manage hitting those with Peak Human Agility. His level of agility, combined with having Personal Friction, makes him a rather swift hero for the villains to deal with. File:Mender.png|Majime Kangohei/Mender (TF2 Freak) can dodge most incoming attacks. File:MeeM.jpg|MeeMs (TF2 Freak) are extremely agile. Saya.png|As it comes along with her Enhanced Fitness, Saya (TF2 Freak) is nimble enough to dodge attacks that tend to be faster than a regular to peak Human’s agility can dodge. File:Shogun Heavy.jpg|Shogun Heavy (TF2 Freak) File:Troopers.png|Each Trooper’s (TF2 Freak) agility is at a balanced, yet impressive level, allowing them to dodge gunfire and most other attacks with little effort. Category:Powers Agility Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries